1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a management device and to a storage medium stored with a program. The present invention in particular relates to a management device that manages a imaging device that images by detecting radiation passing through an investigation subject, generating image data representing a radiographic image according to the amount of radiation detected, and storing the image data in a predetermined storage region, a storage medium stored with a program for the same and an imaging device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently FPD's (flat panel detectors) that can directly convert radiation into digital data have been put into practice, the FPD's having a radiation sensitive layer disposed on a TFT (thin film transistor) active matrix substrate. Portable imaging devices have also recently been put into practice using such FPD's or the like, the portable imaging devices imaging by generating image data representing a radiographic image according to the amount of radiation irradiated thereon, and storing the generated image data.
However, an issue with such types of portable imaging devices is that the properties of the FPD deteriorate with each successive image capture.
Technology is described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2008-99808 that selects a portable imaging device from plural portable imaging devices, based on quality data, such that the portable imaging devices are used equally.
However, the technology in JP-A No. 2008-99808 operates in a manner that is inconvenient for a user who desires to concentrate usage on particular portable imaging device(s) from plural portable imaging devices.